Doggy Drabbles
by ForgottenNeko
Summary: A set of Inuyasha drabbles meant to make you laugh or think. What else is there to say? Dig in!
1. An Unlikely Gift

AN: Welcome to my set of drabbles! Uhh.. have fun reading! -

An Unlikely Gift

"Inuyasha! I brought you a present!"

Inuyasha's ears perked up at the sound and he rushed to meet her.

Kagome presented him with a small paper bag.

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side in confusion. "A wooden bag?"

Kagome giggled. "It's inside the bag, silly."

Not waiting for explanations, Inuyasha snatched the bag and shoved his face into it.

For the first time, the villagers saw Inuyasha with something other than a frown on his face as he stumbled around the village.

A grin stretched his features from ear to ear.

"Kagome-chan, what exactly did you give him?" Asked Sango curiously, as he staggered by.

Kagome grinned. "Catnip."


	2. Stomach Pains

Stomach Pains

He wasn't careful. His loose fang fell out in the middle of dinner, and he swallowed it. He never realized it until he finished the meal.

"Oh shoot... I don't have time to wait for another one to grow in..."

Totosai's job had suddenly become a lot more difficult.


	3. Possibilities

AN: For those who didn't understand the "Stomach Pains", the character is Inuyasha's father, and it explains exactly why the Tetsusaiga is found inside his corpse.

Possibilities

Try as he might, Buyo couldn't get outside that morning. The windows were all closed, and no one would open the shoji door keeping him inside. The old abandoned shrine was usually quite toasty in the sun, not to mention dark, but it didn't look like he would get to nap there today.

"Bye mom!" Souta called as he left for school.

Buyo dashed forward – this was his last chance!

Souta closed the door after himself. So much for that.

But wait – Kagome! Buyo's hopes were quickly raised and dashed as Kagome repeated Souta's actions. It didn't look like the lazy cat would ever get to the shrine.

It probably didn't matter.


	4. Curious Encounter

Curious Encounter

She had scary red eyes and curious elongated pupils.

He had light blue ones with dots.

She was lean and muscular, hardened from years of survival and combat.

He was fat.

Her face was ingrained with malice and intrigue.

His had a goofy grin.

She growled a deep growl. Her twin black-striped tails stood straight up in the air.

He meowed a pathetic meow. His tail just sat there.

It was love at first sight.


	5. Instincts

Instincts

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. They had been walking through the forest for days now, and each tree they passed seemed to call back to him. He tried to ignore the urge, but the feeling just got stronger and stronger.

He had to do it! What if some random youkai appeared on his territory? It could hurt Kagome! He had to prevent that from happening at all costs, no matter how embarrassing it might be.

'But... but what if she rejects me for it?' thought Inuyasha. He didn't want to lose her.

The constant call grew louder and louder until all he could hear was the rush of water.

He couldn't take it anymore! He had to do it! NOW!

Inuyasha ran to the nearest tree and lifted one leg.


	6. Playing With Emotions

Playing with Emotions

Three pairs of eyes watched Kagome flee from the grassy knoll- one happy, the others filled with tears.

"I'm never speaking to you again, Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked as she disappeared from view.

Shippo pressed the button on a borrowed stopwatch. "1 minute, 20 seconds." He called out.

Inuyasha crowed with laughter as Sango and Miroku grudgingly handed over their share of Pocky.


	7. Love and Fashion

Love and Fashion

"I... I don't understand..."

Kikyo giggled. "I just thought it would look good on you, that's all."

The hanyou finally got his head through the opening and examined himself. "Well, if you say so, but I still don't know about-"

"Oh shut up, you big baboon." She teased.

And then she kissed him.

* * *

AN: You're supposed to think its Inuyasha, but that one word in the 2nd to last line changes everything. 


	8. Tail

Tail

Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha! What's that behind you?"

"Where!" Inuyasha whirled about, eyes scanning the area for threats.

Kagome looked surprised. "It flew behind you when you turned around!"

Inuyasha whipped around again and managed to catch sight of a slender, waving object on the edge of his vision before it disappeared again.

"No, it turned around with you again!"

"ARRRGH!" Inuyasha whirled about repeatedly, but could not get a hold on his mysterious assailant. He did however, get a headache.

The rest of the gang stared on, speechless, as Inuyasha created a tornado to make even Kouga jealous.

"We really should tell him what's going on," Sango commented.

Miroku looked at her strangely. "And miss out on such quality entertainment? I should think not!"

Kagome giggled. "Miroku-sama is right. Who would want to miss this?"

With that, they settled back to watch the show.

* * *

AN: I havn't gotten a single review so far! TT I knew it... you don't like me!You allhate me! Prove me wrong... please! 


	9. Accounting

AN... okay, this is definitely not one of my better fics. Eh, here read it anyway.

* * *

Accounting

She stared at the dismal figures shown by the calculator she swiped from Kagome.

She didn't like those figures.

She clutched her hair in frustration and turned the contraption off. "How am I ever going to afford this?"

Suddenly, a strange blue glow enveloped her, and several souls fought their way out of her body. She was late with her payments.

Those Shinidamachuu didn't come cheap.


End file.
